The work planned for the coming year includes extension of studies of lipid protein-interactions as they relate to the function of UDP-glucuronyltransferase, and further studies of the properties of glycosyl transferases. With regard to lipid protein interactions we will attempt to modify the acyl chain and head group composition of microsomal phospholipids by addition of various lipids to microsomes in vitro. Head group composition and fatty acid composition will be varied independently. Effects of changes in composition on the physical parameters of the membrane lipids will be correlated with the properties of UDP-glucuronyltransferase. Studies of the effect of drugs on membrane lipids and UDP-glucuronyltransferase also will be initiated in the coming year. Studies of the glycosyl transferase system will focus on the isolation and characterization of intermediates, and a more detailed study of the kinetic properties of the enzyme synthesizing dol-P-sugar compounds -- selectivity of the active site for nucleotides of treatment with phospholipases, and access of enzymes to a possible common pool of dolichol.